Acting it out
by Neitzarr
Summary: AU. Acting’s hard. Acting love is harder. But maybe not so hard when you really love them. SasuSaku.
1. Acting

**Title: **Acting It Out

**Pairing: **SasuSaku and NaruHina with mentions of NejiTen, SaiSaku and SaiIno

**Word Count: **5,406 (YUSH)

**Summery: **Acting's hard. Acting love is harder. But maybe not so hard when you really love them.

**Notes: **I want fluff. I can't find fluff. So I write it. Though it may suck, I CAN SAY I TRIED!! Ps. Anyone say anything about corny/cliché/mushy and I tickle. I already know it is. I am a bored tired teenager who wants her fluff!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah right. I'm only just gonna be 16 soon like I've written a whole series since I was 12 or whatever. And I have like 20 cents or something.

**--**

**Scene: **

_A lone young women walked down an otherwise deserted beach. Her hair blew around her body in the light breeze, she looked out to the sea and a tear ran down her cheek. Her shoes were in her hand and she looked to have been walking for a while judging from the footsteps down the beach. The look on her face seemed to be as though she were thinking about something— or someone. _

"_I miss you so much." She whispered out to the ocean which only lapped against her feet in response. _

"_I missed you too." At hearing the deep voice behind her she spun around stunned. Standing in front of her was the man of her dreams, her high school sweetheart and her one true love. _

"_Y-you came back." She said her eyes brimming with tears. He only gave her a small smile before she ran into his open arms. They laughed as he spun her around, as he placed her back on the ground she looked up at him, her smile gone and replaced with a serious look. _

"_For good?" She asked cautiously looking him straight in the eye. He stared right back down at her, resting his forehead on hers before replying. _

"_For good." _

_As he moved to kiss her when a twitch of a smile begun playing on his lips, her cheeks started to puff out like she was about to laugh, his mouth looked like it was having a fight about whether to laugh or not, but the decision was made when the girl—_

"**CUUUUUT!**"

The two actors burst out laughing and held onto each other for support before falling on the ground and laughing some more.

"Okay, take five everyone this could take a while." The director sighed, this was the twentieth take and every time they got to **the kiss **both of them started to laugh like there was nothing funnier in the world. She walked up to the two actors who were now trying to breathe calmly and not looking at each other as they would burst out laughing again.

"Sasuke! Sakura! What's so funny?" She asked in an agitated voice while glaring down at the two. They sat up, Sakura lent against Sasuke's shoulder still breathing in deep breaths. Sasuke looked up at her trying not to grin.

"I don't see what's so funny about this!" She almost shouted at them. "What is so funny about a kiss? Haven't you two kissed anyone before in other movies?"

Sasuke thought about it for a minute before looking at Sakura, they then looked up at her and shook their heads. The director sighed before a thought crossed her mind.

"Are you two shy about kissing **each other**?"

At this Sakura let out a giggle and Sasuke let out a short bark of laughter. The director looked at the curiously.

"We're best friends. I've known her since high school, and due to a couple of dares and such we have kissed, so we're not very embarrassed about it." Sasuke stated, before he and Sakura stood up and started brushing the sand off their clothes.

"Then what's so funny?" The director was about to pull her hair out in frustration.

"It's the whole….mood of it all." Sakura chose her words carefully while looking at Sasuke; they seemed to share a language of some sort.

"The mood?" The director asked confused, Sasuke nodded as Sakura continued.

"It seems so forced. I would kiss him just not like that. With all these people watching and waiting for your every move. And then if we messed it up we'd have to do it again and again and again until it was right. And I wouldn't be able to that because it has to seem sort of realistic. Kisses in real life are a one shot thing. If you get it wrong it doesn't matter you try again but maybe a different way. But in movies if you don't do it the right way then you have to do it the right way again and again and it loses the meaning."

The director sighed and realized that they weren't going to get that scene done today. She walked back over to the crew and explained what Sakura had said. Everyone sighed and started packing up.

"How are you two getting out of here?" The director sighed and walked back up to the two who were sitting in the sand again, leaning on each other and looking out to the ocean.

"We have a dinner party at a friend's house." Sasuke said before they both looked out to the sea again. The director sighed and walked away, young adults were hard to work with sometimes. Though she couldn't argue with the points Sakura made.

"I can't believe Naru-chan and Hinata have been married for a year already." Sakura sighed wistfully. Sasuke chuckled at the tone in her voice.

"You jealous of Hinata or something?" Sakura smacked his arm playfully, before replying.

"No, not of the fact that she married Naruto, I mean she's the only one who can control him—"

"You can control him, you hit him and he's out. I call that control." Sasuke put in before Sakura glared at him and continued.

"— that can control him **without **violence. I mean the fact that they have a good relationship and all."

"Oh. Point taken. But aren't you and….umm….What's-his-name going out?" He said, a slight bite in his voice, Sakura picked it up, but didn't say anything about it, though she inwardly smiled slightly.

"Sai. You know his name well enough. But no we're not. I haven't talked to him in almost a week and he seems to be spending a lot of time helping Ino out at her flower store. So I'm not sure what to expect, but I don't want to bring it up." She sighed unhappily as Sasuke bought a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You've broken up why does it matter now?"

"Because I think he was cheating on me."

"But you need to ask them. If it's true and you don't find out someone else might…"

"I know, but what if it isn't true. Because I've been working on the movie and everything I haven't had that much time for him so I guess it's fair enough. But he doesn't even come to watch or anything, he hasn't even asked about what we're doing. I really liked him, and I know that it didn't work out but I still want us to be friends, though I don't think I'll be able to if he and Ino were already going behind my back and everything." She cried out before burying her face in his chest, her arms wrapping around his back as he pulled her into his lap and holding her close.

"It'll be okay, I'm here for you and so are Naruto and Hinata. You know that the Dobe, Hyuuga and I will kick his ass if he was cheating on you." Sakura laughed at what he said before wiping her eyes with her sleeve and hugging him again.

"Thanks Sasuke." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before looking at her watch. "We should go; they'll be expecting us at anytime." Sasuke nodded and waited for Sakura to get up before getting up himself.

"Come on, I'll race you to my car." He grinned before running off, Sakura chased after him yelling about him having an unfair start; he just laughed and kept running.

--

"Hi guys sorry we're late!" Sakura called out apologizing as she and Sasuke walked into the Uzumaki home. They walked into the kitchen and found Hinata cooking while Naruto was working out how to set the table.

"Hey Hina-chan!" Sakura said hugging her friend who smiled happily at her, but there was a slight sadness in her eyes. Sakura frowned slightly.

"What's up?" Hinata looked at her feet before mumbling about after dinner. Sakura turned around and was caught in a bear hug from Naruto.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN! HOW ARE YOU?" He yelled out excitedly, causing Sakura and Sasuke to wonder why he was so happy. She looked over at Hinata who was now smiling softly and nodding her head. They both looked back to Naruto, he put Sakura down and went to stand by Hinata who had moved away from the kitchen and was fixing the settings on the table. She smiled as Naruto came and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Naruto? Hinata? What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he and Sakura exchanged looks, before walking over to the couple.

"HINA-CHAN IS PREAGENT!!" Naruto burst out, the biggest smile Sakura had ever seen from him on his face. Both Sasuke and Sakura's mouths opened wide before Sakura ran and hugged Hinata and Naruto.

"Congratulations!" She gushed happily a huge smile on her face now as well. Sasuke and Naruto shared a man-hug, before both parting and muttering something about never again.

"Okay boys time for dinner, sit down and no fighting okay? Sakura you can help me in the kitchen." Hinata smiled as they walked into the kitchen and started to make up the plates, they talked about the movie and Sakura explained about the kissing scene.

"Well if you have the script you could umm….practise." Hinata grinned slightly; she and Naruto had been trying to get them together for the past year, now would be the perfect time.

"I mean we've kissed before but they were only short peck-on-the-lip like things, but they want a kiss, like….a full on kiss. And we don't do that! We're _only_ friends." She ended sadly, Hinata was the one she had confided in when she had realized she was in love with Sasuke.

"Sakura, you my friend do not do the moping girl very well, which won't work out well for your acting. Just kiss him and see what happens, you have nothing to lose. I mean it's not like he'll start ignoring you, you love each other as friends, though maybe he also likes you as something more." Hinata said suggestively as Sakura smiled and thanked her.

"Okay let's get this food on the table."

--

While the girls were in the kitchen Naruto and Sasuke had sat down at the table and Sasuke explained the problem of the kiss scene.

"We're friends. We're _only _friends. She doesn't like me I'm sure of it." Sasuke sighed unhappily as Naruto thought about their predicament.

"I'm not sure of that." Naruto said as he fixed up his napkin, trying to fold it into a swan, though failing horribly.

"How would you know though? It took you ten years and one drunken night to work out that Hinata liked you back, so how would you know about Sakura?"

"Well, when we were in school and all she did like you I remember that much. She told me." Naruto confided in him.

"That was _years_ ago."

"But, but, but, I haven't finished." He looked behind him, making sure Sakura wasn't behind him before continuing.

"She loves you. She told Hina-chan. Remember whenever it was that you two got into a fight about something? She came over here, burst into tears and they were speaking for hours. The next morning Hina-chan summed it up for me. She's in love with you Sasuke, and by the way you look at her, you're in love with Sakura." Naruto concluded as he ripped his napkin and Sakura and Hinata came in with the food. Throughout dinner all he could think about was Sakura. Finally it dawned on him; he was indeed love with his best friend.

Crap.

--

**Okay. I re put this up because some people told me that it was too rushed and such, so I cut it into two parts. **

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the first time. **

kerapal bubbles extraordinaire PePpErMiNt101 cherrilatina CCRox4Eva -x-Emma-x-Akira Enix Akizakura202 and snou


	2. Love

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-AU; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Title: **Acting It Out

**Pairing: **SasuSaku and NaruHina with mentions of NejiTen, SaiSaku and SaiIno

**Word Count: **5,406 (YUSH)

**Summery: **Acting's hard. Acting love is harder. But maybe not so hard when you really love them.

**Notes: **SECOND PART OF FLUFF!

**Disclaimer: **I only just became 16. I AM FEMALE! HEAR ME RAWR. Therefore I am not male and….something over the age of 20. So no ownage of Naru-chan and his pals. But the plot is mine.

--

"Okay while we wait for the pie, do you two wanna show us whatever scene it is you're having problems with?" Hinata suggested once dinner was finished and a pie was being cooked in the oven. Sakura handed them the script, Hinata and Naruto looked over it before Naruto burst.

"THAT IS SO CORNEY!" He laughed out; Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "I can see your problem."

"And…well we can't kiss like….that." Sakura explained awkwardly, a light blush brushing on her and Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto laughed again, then his eyes brightened with a thought.

"Hey you could watch me and Hina-chan!" He grinned happily, but was stopped when Sakura all but tackled him to the floor.

"No, bad Naruto! Bad boy! Down! Down I say! PLAY DEAD AND STAY!"

"Ne Ne! Sakura-chan!"

"I agree with Sakura. That would be bad to watch. Plus Hinata might faint embarrassment." Sasuke commented looking over at the already red female. Sakura sighed as she sat on Naruto and thought.

"Umm…What do you think Hina-chan?" She said turning to the now pink female. Hinata sat in a chair and looked at the two.

"First I think you need to kiss, like really kiss. Just pretend you're together, don't be shy and put as much feeling as you can into it. Don't do it with other people around, just by yourselves. Oh don't give me that look Sakura, you two were chosen for this part only because you looked good together and you got along."

Sasuke and Sakura both turned slightly pink but didn't say anything until the phone rang and Naruto picked it up.

"Err…Hina-chan…It's TenTen." Hinata hurried out of the room with him they came back, a slight angry look on their faces. Something dawned on Sakura as thought about who called. She looked over at Sasuke who also raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, why didn't you wait until everyone else got here to tell about the baby and all?" Sasuke asked curiously, at this Hinata's and Naruto's happy faces dropped away, they moved over to the couches and sat down. Sasuke sat down in the single chair and Sakura sat on the arm of it, they looked over to the Uzumaki's expectedly. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before sighing and facing Sakura and Sasuke.

"You might want to sit somewhere else Sakura." Hinata said softly, Sakura nodded dumbly and was about to get up when Sasuke pulled her into his lap again. She smiled gratefully and turned back to the other two.

"Sakura, today Naruto, Neji, TenTen and I went to get flowers for tonight, because we wanted to give them to you both for your movie. Anyway…Well we were there and…" Hinata trailed off unable to finish, so Naruto took over.

"We were in the store and we rung the bell but when no one answered we went around the back, cause we knew that the Yamanaka's wouldn't mind too much. But we opened the store room door and…" He trailed off not sure how to put it. A look of dread fell on Sakura's face as she started to assume the worst. Sasuke's grip on her tightened as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Sai and Ino…" She whispered out hoarsely, Hinata got up and knelt beside her.

"Yes and they were….They were…well I don't want to go into detail but it wasn't very nice." She said softly, Naruto joined them.

"Neji and TenTen aren't here because they had to go to the hospital. Neji punched Sai and then Ino threw a pot at him and cut his arm pretty badly. So TenTen took him straight there. We're so sorry Sakura."

She suddenly smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"See…I-I told you didn't I! Good thing I broke up with him last week!" She said almost cheerfully. She wasn't that upset about it though, Sakura had known their relationship was coming to an end but she would have hoped it wouldn't have been anything like that. Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks.

"Oh well. You know what they say, 'when in doubt throw it out.'" She smiled as Hinata rushed to the kitchen as the smoke alarm went off. Naruto followed her pulling some cans of fruit from the cupboard on the way. Sakura laughed and hugged Sasuke tightly. He hugged her back kissing her neck once before pulling away and looking her in the eye.

"You're sure you're okay?" She nodded. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're staying at my place tonight okay?" He said and hugged her again. She nodded numbly, as she buried her face in his arms.

--

As they left Hinata said that she hoped the advice helped and that Naruto and Neji would be planing a stake out at Sai's place so no need to come running if Naruto was heard yelling and causing a riot. Sakura looked out the window as Sasuke drove.

"You knew it was falling apart and you didn't tell me." Sasuke said almost scolding but in a more comforting way as he drove to his apartment.

"I know, I should have told you. And it's not because I don't trust you, I just wanted to see if it would get any better then….Well anyway so much for us even being friends." She sighed unhappily, "and now Ino as well. I really thought she and I could be friends again."

"But now I can focus, I think Sai was setting me off, because I was worried about what he was doing and everything but now I know I can concentrate on kissing you proper…" She trailed off, her cheeks burning red at what she had said. Sasuke smirked and grabbed her hand.

"It won't be that hard, I mean it's not like we haven't kissed before, just maybe not in so much….depth. And while being so sober." He said thinking back when they had been drunk and bored at Naruto's party like things. Sakura giggled as she remembered the time they had all woken up with massive hangovers and headaches but it all seemed to go away when they saw Naruto and Hinata cuddling in the corner, Naruto looked as though he were shielding her from the rest of the world. Sakura had found it so cute she didn't realise that she and Sasuke were sleeping on the couch together for almost five minutes. Sakura with only her tank top and shorts on and Sasuke in his pants. There had been a lot of embarrassment and awkward moments after that, wondering what had been done and why there was a red mark on Sakura's neck.

They pulled into the apartment garage and Sakura went ahead of Sasuke to unlock the apartment and get some ice-cream. She was sitting on the couch and watched as he walked in and turned on the heater and set up his bed on the folding couch, as he always gave her his bed.

"So talk. Now." He said sitting on the edge of it watching her. She put the tub of ice-cream down and bought her legs up to her chest.

"It was three months ago I noticed something had happened. He started going out more with his friends, and was out for most of the night. Then he came home with flowers mostly everyday. But soon I started noticing that whenever Ino came over he would clean himself up, at first I thought it was because he wanted to make a good impression on her, but after a while it got old. But Ino started doing the same thing, she would come over her more often, and it would be before I was out of work. She said that there was nothing else to do so cleaning my apartment would be good work while she waited. But whenever I got back it was never any different, Ino and Sai would be playing board games or watching TV or something…And then the other day when I was visiting Ino with Sai. Ino's mum came out and gave us all a strange look. She looked at me and Sai then Ino and Sai…." She took a couple of breaths, and Sasuke used this chance to pull her onto the fold out bed. Laying next to her.

"And well, I thought something might be happening…Good thing I broke it off when I did." She hugged him and the lay on the bed for a couple of minutes before Sakura sat up and realized that the ice-cream was melting. When she came back Sasuke was standing and looking at the script.

"So should we just y'know stand how we're meant to and…see what happens?" He mumbled as Sakura stood in front of him. She nodded and slowly put her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his own around her waist. She pulled his head down so that his forehead was resting on hers. They closed their eyes and just stood there breathing before Sakura spoke.

"And well what now, I mean how are we meant to kiss. This is so—" She couldn't finish her sentence as Sasuke had leaned in and pushed his lips to hers. She froze up, apart from when they were drunk the most they had ever done was peck each other on the lips which had lasted less then a five seconds. She felt a tingling feeling coming from her lips as he kissed her. Without meaning to Sakura released a small sigh and kissed him back, her lips moving gently against his. The kiss was slightly clumsy as both were a little embarrassed, but soft and gentle.

They kissed for almost a minute before pulling apart and Sasuke looked down at her as Sakura took some deep breaths to calm her body. She looked back up at him but had hardly any time to comprehend what was happening when he lent in and kissed her again, this time with more passion as his tongue traced her lower lip. Sakura was stunned and could do nothing more then open her mouth and wrap her arms around his neck pulling him down and her embedding her fingers in his hair. Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist, one hand moving to the back of her neck to angle her head better as he kissed her.

Sasuke couldn't stop, he knew that they needed to breath at some point but her lips were too soft and her mouth held such an addicting taste. Soon though he had left her lips, only briefly, to kiss her neck while she regained her breath before he kissed her again, trying to convey, in one kiss which she thought meant nothing, his feelings to her, though she would never understand.

Sakura felt a slight pang of unhappiness as they kissed, his mouth was so skilled and he seemed to kiss her with such passion, though as she remembered that it was only for the scene, he didn't really mean it. Did he? Though Sakura starting to have her doubts when they were still kissing more then an hour later. Sakura knew for a fact that while Sasuke would hug her, he heatedly disliked too much affection. But as she now lay on his chest as her stroked her hair, her eyes closed and her lips a deep red, she thought maybe that wasn't the case, as he hadn't needed to kiss her as much as he had.

"Sasuke?" She murmured softly, lifting her head off his chest briefly. Sasuke looked down at her; there was a softness in his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"What…we…..what was all that?" She asked quietly, hoping, willing, almost praying that it was more then just practise. Sasuke's cheeks turned red as he looked at her. She raised an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to talk.

"I...you….it….crap." He muttered, missing the hurt in Sakura's eyes. She faked a yawn smiled, kissing him on the cheek and going into his room, tears brimming in her eyes as she realised she had thought wrong. The last look Sakura got of his face before she left looked as though someone had torn his heart apart, but with tears in her eyes and her own heart in pieces she didn't think that it was true.

Sasuke cursed as she walked out. He hadn't meant to put it like that; he sighed and rolled over, already missing her warmth.

_'What to do…What to do…' _

--

The next couple of days Sakura had avoided Sasuke, only talking to him when necessary, but when it came to shoot the scene again Sakura wasn't able to do it without moral support.

"Thank you so much guys! You have no idea what this means to me." She gushed as she hugged Hinata and Naruto.

"Oh well it's not every day we get to see a movie with our friends in it being shot." Hinata smiled and tugged Naruto back when he tried to wander off. He pointed over at someone and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke walking toward them.

"Hina-chan can I talk to you? Let Naru-chan talk to Sasuke." She said and dragged the girl away without an answer. Naruto watched them go puzzled then turn to Sasuke.

"What happened?" He glared at him angrily, Sakura was like a sister to him and he didn't want her getting hurt. Sasuke looked tired, his eyes were sullen and his skin more pale then normal.

"I stuffed it all up with four stupid words." He grumbled as he and Naruto walked over to the make-up tent.

"What words?"

"That, was, it, crap. Add a few moments of silence in there and that's what happened after she asked me what it was." He groaned sitting on the ground suddenly, almost causing Naruto to trip.

"After what?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"The whole…..kiss thing…I mean we were meant to just get used to the idea of kissing each other but even so I don't think an hour of kissing was needed. And….Now it's all your fault for making me realize that I love her. And now she doesn't want to look at me for longer then she has to." He concluded bitterly. Naruto groaned and smacked his forehead, before turning and hitting the back of Sasuke's head. He waved his arms around, hitting something briefly but not registering it.

"Get her back! You have to kiss her today then kiss her! Tell her you love her! Do whatever! And…..Oh hi…" Naruto grinned into the face of the makeup artist who was glaring at him. Naruto slunk away as Sasuke was pulled into makeup.

--

"What happened Sakura?" Hinata asked as the two walked away from the boys. Sakura bit her lip and led Hinata down to the beach where they would be filming.

"Well we kissed. We kissed for over an hour." Hinata smiled but then frowned at the look on Sakura's face.

"And then what happened?"

"Then I asked him what it meant to him and he stumbled over his words and swore." She sighed sadly, leaning on Hinata, who was smiling softly. Sakura looked at her angrily and was about to yell when she spoke.

"He likes you."

"No he doesn't! He doesn't…." She cried leaning onto Hinata, trying not to let the tears fall. Hinata rubbed her friends back and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan, he doesn't know you love him either, just remember that. You and he are both hiding your feelings from each other. Neither of you can notice the other but Naruto and I have seen you both, and you each hold love for each other, though you don't think the other knows."

Sakura sniffed and hugged Hinata again, before she was called for makeup. As she sat in the chair, her hair being pulled around and make-up layered on her face, she thought about what Hinata had said, then she thought about how Sasuke had looked when she had asked him and after he had replied. She wanted to talk to him again but was fearful that he really didn't like, let alone love, her. Even as she was shoved onto the beach she thought about it, and when she saw him looking at her she almost broke in two.

She hadn't seen him for five days and yet he had changed so much. He had bags under his eyes, and his skin was pale. But the look in his eyes at that moment made her forget her lines as he said the three words she had been longing to hear for so long.

"I love you." He said as they stood facing each other on the sand, only a few meters away from each other. Sakura froze before tears welled up in her eyes and though it wasn't how it had been scripted, Sakura ran and jumped her legs around his waist as she held his head. He wrapped an arm around her waist and another on the back of her neck. And before she could speak and say she loves him to, he kissed her, but unlike the other kisses this one had more feeling, meaning and passion because this time Sakura knew that the kiss meant something.

His arms held onto her tighter, and her hands fisted in his hair pulling his mouth closer to hers. She sighed happily as his tongue traced her outer lips before sliding into her mouth, she moved her head closer to his wanting to be as close as possible, the tingling feeling had return and was stronger then before.

Sasuke kept her as close as he could to his body, and when she broke off for air he gave her less then a second before he kissed her again. He moved the hand at the back of her head, angling her head so he could kiss her more.

Her hands had moved from the sides of his face to fisting in his hair. Her legs still clung tightly to him, as though if she let go she would lose him. And tears now tried on her face as Sasuke's hand moved to her cheek.

--

"That kiss was perfect! Though we should redo the lines." The director sighed happily then looked over at the happy couple, who were still kissing. "CUT! THAT WAS GREAT GUYS BUT WE NEED TO REDO THE…lines…." She faltered and her face turned from happy to almost fed up when she saw that they were still kissing and showed to be stopping no time soon.

"Do they do this often?" She asked Hinata who was watching them, while sitting on Naruto's lap. Hinata smiled softly and shook her head.

"No she only just found out that he loves her too." She let out a happy sigh and leaned against her husband's chest as he kissed the top of her head. She always loved a happy ending.

"But I'm still never going to let Teme live this down! On camera and everything!" Naruto cackled evilly.

The director sighed again, they weren't really the best actors, they didn't always listen to her but she smiled when she looked over at them. The reason they had been chosen was because they looked so natural together and didn't have to act to like each other. And it cost less. Though real actors would listen to her they sure as hell wouldn't be able to pull that off without some sort of real passion towards the person.

--

Finally when they were sure that air was in fact necessary to live they broke apart, resting against each others foreheads. After a while Sakura spoke.

"I love you too." She sighed happily, her eyes still closed. She suddenly realized that they were still on camera, her legs were around his waist and there were a lot of people watching.

Sasuke chuckled his hands were now on her legs, still holding her. He then groaned softly as he remembered Naruto was here.

"Don't worry, Hinata will keep him in line." Sakura mumbled before kissing him again. He grinned before kissing her back, happy that he could kiss her not particularly caring that it would be shown as a movie. Though maybe the running and jumping was a bit over board, even for a romance, neither of the pair would have heard the director if she had screamed in their ears with a mega-phone.

--

"Hmmm…I hope they're still filming this could be good for the end."

"Well she had a change of heart." Hinata mumbled as the director made a motion, signalling for the cameras to zoom in on them.

"He can't ever live this down, 'cause I'll buy the DVD as well…" Naruto cackled happily.

He had blackmail on Sasuke for years to come.

--

**The End. **

**Review? And tell me if I dreadfully suck at writing romance. **


End file.
